A different way of life
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: A one-shot where harry learns a secret in his family. R&R.


**This is my first attempt at a HP fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Basically Harries aunt is a witch but she hides to protect Dudley. She, well I shouldn't tell you anymore about it. **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

* * *

><p>In the house of number 4 Privet Drive lived three small children. Dudley is a child with a big build, Ah heck hes fat. Harry on the other hand, is a small child barely topping 50 pounds soaking wet. He rarely ate. He looked very much like his father. Untamable black hair, startling green eyes. he had high cheek bones, and he had very thin lips. His little sister, Harriet, She had auburn hair, And beautiful brown eyes. She looked like her mom. She had high cheek bones and full lips. Her auburn hair fell in small ringlets around her face. She was Harries twin. If their Uncle Vernon found out they was playing with Dudley old toys, instead of doing their chores then, they would have no food for the 5th day in a row. His aunt would slip food to them, but she couldn't do it often. Vernon always knows when and where the food goes. Petunia sat at the window, looking at the clock. As the clock hit three, she got and started to cook.<p>

"Harry, its time to do your chores." said Aunt Petunia

"Yes Aunt Petunia." said Harry. Harry and Harriet were 5 years old and they knew by now, they was different. He could make things happen without touching things. Once when he couldn't get food, some food fell to him, and the cupboard unlocked. The food was right outside of his door. She could know what would happen before it did. She could also tell what were others thoughts. As time passed Petunia noticed that they wasn't gaining weight, Thats when she found out that Vernon was starving Harry. Harry would give all his food to Harriet whenever they got food. When Vernon arrived home at 6, Harry knew he was good. He had done all his chores and even did Dudleys and Aunt Petunias chores, As well as Harriets so she could eat.

"Harry, did you do all your chores?" asked Vernon

"Yes, sir." said Harry

"All of them?" asked Vernon

"Yes, sir." said Harry

"Alright, you may have dinner, but only scraps. And you must eat on the floor." said Vernon

"Of course, Sir." said Harry "May Harriet have some food too?"

"Yes." said Vernon

"Vernon, shouldn't they eat at the table? Soon they will be going to school and they may not know better than to eat on the floor." said Petunia

"Nonsense. He'll get right. Won't you, you two?" growled Vernon

"Yes." said Harry

"Excuse me?" Vernon asked before he slapped the boy. "What was that?"

"Yes, sir." said Harry as he trembled in fear.

"Harriet?" growled Vernon

"Yes, sir." said Harriet

"Good, but for your slip up Harry, no food till tomorrow." said Vernon.

**A few years later. (Harry and Harriet are now 9.)**

"Harry!" Hollered Vernon.

"Yes, sir?" asked Harry as he shook in fear.

"Did you do all the of your chores?" asked Vernon

"No, sir." said Harry

"Why not?" growled Vernon

"Because Aunt Petunia." Said Harry

"What do you mean?" asked Vernon

"She needed help." said Harry

"With what?" Vernon growled

"She needed me to get something she couldn't reach her self." said Harry as he tried to back away.

"Stay right where you are!" said Vernon

"Harry?" asked Petunia

"Yes?" asked Harry

"Whats going on?" asked Petunia

"He told me to stay." said Harry

"Harry, come here." said Vernon as Harriet shook behind Harry.

"Vernon, don't." asked Petunia

"Shut up!" Hollered Vernon as he smacked her. Harries green eyes went wide as he saw her get hit. She knew then that he would not stop hitting her. She had to erase the look in Harries eyes.

"Harry, under my bed, get the box!" shrieked Petunia

"Why?" asked Harry

"Do it!" She shouted

"OK!" shouted harry as he raced for the stairs. He managed to get up the stairs. He raced into the room with the box. He raced back down. "Here!"

"Thanks. Obliviate!" she shouted pointing the wand at Vernon. "Stupify!"

"Whats going on?" asked Dudley

"Dudley, go pack some stuff. We are leaving." said Petunia

"Is dad coming?"

"NO." said Petunia

"OK." said Dudley as he got some clothes.

"Harry, go pack clothes for you and Harriet. I have some friends we can stay with." said Petunia

"OK. Aunt Petunia." said Harry

"Its Daisy." said Petunia

"What, Aunt Petunia?" asked Harriet

"I said, my name is Daisy. I changed my name to protect Dudley."* said Petunia-Daisy.

"OK." said Harriet

"Ready, Mummy." said Dudley

"Good, Lets go." said Daisy. Soon they get to a house that, is to say the least weird. It was lopsided. The lawn was destroyed and they had boots that had plants in them.

"Daisy!" called a women that was a plump, and had a mess of red hair. The hair was curly and had two small kids at her side. One was no older then Harry, and Harriet. The other looked slightly smaller, and she looked to be about a year younger. The boy had a mess of red hair, he was taller than Harry and Harriet, which wasn't hard. They rarely had enough to eat, so they couldn't grow.

"Molly." said Daisy

"How are you?" asked Molly

"I left my husband. May we stay here?" asked Daisy

"Sure, what are their names?" asked Molly

"This is Dudley, Harry, and Harriet." said Daisy

"Hello." said Dudley brightly.

"Hello." said Harry, but not as bright.

"Hello." said Harriet as she whispered.

"Mummy, what's wrong with her?" Asked the young girl as she pointed at Harriet. Harry stepped closer to her as a way to get her out of harms way.

"Ginny, its rude to point!" Yelled Molly

"But, MUMMY!" Yelled the young girl who was identified as Ginny.

"No, Ginny." Said Molly. Through the whole exchange, the young boy, was talking to Harry.

"Hello, my name is Ron. What's yours?" Asked Ron

"Harry and this is my sister, Harriet. Over there is my Aunt Daisy, and cousin Dudley." said Harry pulling Harriet close to him, and away from Ron.

"I won't hurt you. Or your sister. My sister can be annoying but she is really nice. Is Harriet your younger sister?" asked Ron

"She is my twin sister." said Harry as he let Harriett's arm go.

"Cool, Ginny is a year younger. If you don't mind me asking, Why doesn't your sister talk?" asked Ron

"She doesn't like too." said Harry

"Ooh, OK. Well, I hope we can be friends." said Ron

"Friends?" asked Harriett

"Yeah, you know the kids you play with a lot?" asked Ron

"We never had any friends." said Harry

"wow, We'll if you want I'll be your friend." said Ron

"That would be cool." said Harriett as she moved out around Harry. She was starting to trust the boy.

"Harry?" asked Dudley

"Yes?" asked Harry

"I was wondering if, never mind." said Dudley

"No, what is it?" asked Harry

"I was wondering if we could be friends? Maybe start over? I'm really sorry for how I treated you over the years." said Dudley

"Why not? Whats the worst that could happen?" asked Harry

* * *

><p><strong>Harry just had to say that, didn't he? What did ya think? Well? Ugh you guys are impossible. Well anyway, READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
